


What a Tease

by Asauna



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Joke for my Tumblr followers I thought I'd put here, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asauna/pseuds/Asauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair has had enough waiting. He's been patient and now, it was time to get what was owed. Time for a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> One of my followers on Tumblr asked me to write a drabble of Altair/Wall as a joke. They didn't think I'd take it seriously. xDD

This was something that Altair had wanted for a long time. He knew he had to be patient and wait for the right moment, but it had been so long. This was nothing more than pure torment for him and that bastard must’ve known it. The jerk was doing nothing more than tormenting him by just being there all the time, waiting and watching as he would go past every day. 

He didn’t care whether the other knew he existed or not. It was time for him to make his presence known, and in doing so, was going to take what he wanted for so long.  
Tonight, that wall would be his bitch.

He slipped out of the castle during the dead of night, making sure that the guards had all begun to doze or patrol, knowing the schedules of the men by heart. No one would go near his precious for another hour or two which was long enough for him to take what he so desperately needed before making his way back to his bed as one content man. 

He crawled through the night, his robes flowing about him as he stuck close to the shadows cast by the moon that night, his golden eyes seeming to widen faintly when he was finally there, staring his prize up and down. How had no one already claimed such a lovely creature as this? 

His fingers trailed along the cold surface, a shudder of anticipation running down his spine before it slipped lower, a warm sensation forming deep in his belly before falling even lower. “We have been apart far too long.” He whispered, leaning forward and letting his lips brush against the cold stone before letting his tongue roll over the material, letting out a shaky breath. God, this was better than he thought it would’ve gone. He thought that the other might try to fight him, not accept all of this. But hey, the easier the better.

He pressed his hips against the wall, grinding against it a bit, a soft moan slipping from him, continuing until his pants were nothing more than an irritation. He slid the front of them down, grasping his achy shaft in hand, squeezing it for a second before rolling the tip of it against the wall. He seethed, arching gently as he allowed a breathy groan to slip from him. Why hadn’t he done this before? 

“A-Ah.. You feel wonderful..” He spoke, letting his lips run over the cool surface as his free hand roamed over it until his thumb found a crack within the hard material. The crack, as he explored, was actually a rather nice size. It was… Big enough for just what he needed.

He smirked to himself, readjusting himself over the hole before pushing his shaft into it, biting back a moan. “Allah help me. You drive me crazy.” He panted, fingers curling against the wall that was silent through Altair’s love.

But it was then that one of the towns people had started to slip from their homes to perhaps find themselves some water at this hour- It was something that Altair had not expected, and it sounded like they were coming this way.

“I-I’ll return soon.. Don’t go anywhere.” He whispered sadly, pulling himself from the comfort that was his forbidden love, taking a step back as he tucked himself away uncomfortably, face flushed as he ducked for a place to hide until he could return to his fun.


End file.
